1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stability control device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-25630 discloses a steer-by-wire steering device in which the steering wheel and the turnable wheels are mechanically separated, in which a steering reaction force component corresponding to an external disturbance is imparted to the steering wheel so as to obtain a turning angle of the turning wheels that suppresses the effect on vehicle behavior generated by a crosswind or other external disturbance.